Last night
by PansyParkinsonIsMisunderstood
Summary: Pansy wakes up to find a ginger in her bed. Strong language. Sex references.


**Ok so this is my first fan fiction, it's about Pansy 'cos no-one ever does ones featuring her unless it's a Drarry and she's a jealous bitch, it's based on a muggle song called last Friday night.**

Pansy awoke with a splitting headache, dreading DADA later that afternoon. Umbridge hated her, but then, Umbridge hated everyone. She opened her eyes and pulled the duvet away from them, bracing herself for the sunlight coming from her skylights under the black lake and...

WHAT! There was a guy, in bed next to her, he had red hair. After she had gotten over the shock of finding a guy in her bed, a ginger none the less, she noticed the glitter, everywhere, and how the hell did those muggle garden ornaments end up in the black lake.

She got dressed and realised that, not only was she wearing a guys shirt, but it was orange and it had the 'Chudley Cannons' logo on it, strange, and ew, she smelled like butterbeer, night old butterbeer.

Now one of the many things Slytherin keeps firmly under wraps, is what our common room REALLY looks like, it isn't hard uncomfortable and freezing like people would have you believe, we do in fact have a lawn, a muggle cooking device called a barbeque and a collection of Barbie dolls, for outfit planning. One of said dolls was in fact melted on the barbeque, after careful deliberation, Pansy resolved to call Winky to clear it up.

To her horror on the way back to the dorms, Pansy trod on something squishy, she looked down and, SHIT! Her potions, professor, her boyfriends godfather lay there, unconscious covered in what she really hoped was butterbeer. She took this opportunity to put lipstick on him.

Once safely in her dorm with mister-mystery-man she started to apply her makeup, when she noticed something on her neck, a bluey-greeny something, now was this a hickie or an unfortunately placed bruise, she had gotten hickies before, but generally when she wanted a nice piece of jewellery from her Drakey-kins. This looked distinctly unlike a Draco hickie so she covered it with concealer and went back down to the common room.

One of the other things we have in the Slytherin common room is the interweb, I think is what the muggles call it, we paid Ravenclaws to hook it up for us. Pansy had gotten used to checking if there were any compromising pictures on there, since Collin Creevey discovered Gillyweed. And yes 300 results, using facial recognition, the 3 newest were of her and a ginger boy about her age whose face she couldn't quite see, she cleared all the bad ones off using a simple charm. Phew! Nothing too bad. This time.

Pansy couldn't remember anything between double potions and less than an hour ago when she discovered the ginger. But it appeared to be a Slytherin party, so it would've been epic.

She saw footprints on the table, 'Come on guys,' she thought, 'I have to eat at that!' then realised she probably significantly contributed to it, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her boot-print.

When she finally went to breakfast, her mother's beautiful owl, Venus, handed her a green envelope with the family crest on, she opened it, it read:

_Dearest Pansy, _

_Your father and I got a letter today from Gringotts claiming you exceeded the limit on your credit card, I'm ashamed of you honey, if you need more money, tell us, 100 galleons was a little low, you'll be glad to know we have removed the limit and you can now buy what you want._

_Love Mummy._

She later went down to Hogsmead and saw a collection of posters with Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, Draco, Fred, George and surprisingly Nevvile and herself among other torn illegible ones with captions undesirable number 78-97.

Another poster she saw was 'The Hogshead karaoke night' apparently they'd been kicked out of the bar and hit the common room.

Pansy really had to find out who Mr mysterious, as she had dubbed him, really was. She went to her room and woke him up, to her absolute horror; she discovered it was Ron Weasly.


End file.
